For The First Time In Forever (Parody)
by Penelope Jadewing
Summary: An attempt at a musical skit script, in which Sokka ships Zutara and Aang defends his honor as the Hero of this story. And children. Also, Toph. ONESHOT.


**A/N: So, this is an attempt at an amateur script for a skit or something... I had this idea at work and had to write it down real quick before I forgot. XP I thought it was fun, and it was a blast to write. I daydream somebody likes it enough to actually perform it, but that's probably just wishful thinking.**

**But it works best if you read down to Sokka's entrance and then play the instrumental version of For the First Time in Forever from Disney's Frozen. I tried to have the words fit as best as possible. Even sang it out loud a few times. *cough* Not that you needed to know that...**

**I hope you enjoy it, though. XP And on the off chance somebody out there decides to actually do this thing... Say so in a review or PM or something. But that's just for the off chance. I'm not counting on it or anything... Mostly, it's a spoof that isn't really meant to be taken seriously and can most definitely be laughed at.**

**Also, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Frozen. If I owned the former, Zutara would be canon. If I owned the latter... I dunno. I'll have to think about that.**

**~Penelope**

**P.S. Please excuse the random '/'. They're my dividers...**

* * *

[We begin with the end of the Agni Kai between Zuko and Azula. Azula has been detained by Katara, who is now races over to the fallen Fire Prince's side and begins to heal him.]

Azula: [rear stage left, watching with her face twisted in a grimace]

Zuko: [center stage; weakly] Thank you, Katara…

Katara: [smiling] I think I'm the one who should be thanking you. [helps him up]

Azula: [starts hyperventilating, preparing to go into her rage fit]

Sokka: [marches out from stage left, waving his hands for them to stop] Wait, wait, wait hold it! Hold everything!

Azula: [stops]

Katara: Sokka, what are you doing? You're not on yet!

Sokka: Something's missing here. I don't like it.

Zuko: Missing?

Katara: [sharply] _What's_ missing?

Sokka: [rubs his chin] _Zuko what are you waiting for?_

_Could destiny have given you any more?_

_How could you waste this opportunity? _[flails arms at Zuko]

_You gave up your life in exchange for hers_

_She's given it back and now she's yours_

_Are you so dense that you can't even see?_

_/_

[imitates girlish pose with hands framing face]

_There's that look in her eyes that's special_

_She saves that look only for you_

_Don't think that it's too good to be true!_

_/_

_'__Cuz for the first time in forever _[wide arm gesture toward Katara]

_We see her smile reach her eyes_

_And for the first time in forever_

_Somebody she loves doesn't die!_

_/_

_And I realize that it's kinda crazy_

_To bring this up right now_

_But for the first time in forever_

I SHIP YOU SO HARD! [bounces]

_/_

Zuko: [stymied, but also bashful] Um…

Katara: [speechless]

Aang: [angry] That doesn't even rhyme!

Sokka: Who cares!? I had to end with _something_!

Aang: [throws his hands in the air] I can't believe this! I'm the Avatar; we all know how this story's gonna end.

[dramatic pose] _Imagine me standing there, proud and tall_

_The guy behind Fire Lord Ozai's fall_

_The one who sweeps Katara off her feet!_

_Married, have a kid, maybe three or four_

_And who knows what else will be in store_

_All I know is that it's gonna be sweet!_

_/_

_And you know that I'm the Hero_

_And the Hero gets the girl_

_For Katara, I'd take on the world! _[takes Katara's hand and coaxes her into dancing]

_/_

_'__Cuz for the first time in forever,_

_I've got a second chance_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll have the perfect dream romance! _[twirls Katara into him]

_/_

_And eventually we'll grow old together_

_And watch our kids grow up_

_For the first time in forever-_

_/_

Toph: You're gonna make me throw up.

Aang: [whining] Toph! Your spoiling the effect!

_/_

Zuko: [grim but determined] _Katara, wait_ [catches her arm]

Katara: [jerks away, startled]

Zuko: _Just listen please!_

_I need you here like I need air to breathe_

_I can't conceal_

_How I really feel_

_I swear it's true _[holds her face between his hands]

_Katara, I think I'm in love with you_

_/_

Aang: [pulls Katara away from Zuko]_ But it doesn't work that way_

Katara: [stumbles, and jerks out of Aang's hold]

Sokka: _[echo] You don't really have a say._

_/_

Aang: _Zuko gets to be with Mai! _[reaches for Katara]

Sokka: _[echo]_ _Nuh-uh, not today_

[dramatic fist to the sky] _Come on Zuko we will have our way!_

Zuko: [echoes to Katara, hand held out to her] _Please stay!_

Katara: [watches Zuko]

_/_

Zuko: _'Cuz for the first time in forever_

_My story is my own!_

_/_

Sokka: _And for the first time in forever,_

_Zuko won't end up alone!_

_/_

Katara: [takes Zuko's outstretched hand]

Zuko: [surprised but smiles]

_/_

Sokka: [watches; folds his arms, pleased] _Though I cringe to see my baby sis dating_

_One thing I can't deny:_

Katara: [one step closer to Zuko]

Aang: [aghast]

Sokka: _For the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever-_

_She might choose the right guy! [holds long, dramatic end note even after the music stops]_

_/_

Katara: [irritated, though still holding Zuko's hand; elbows Sokka in the stomach] Gee, thanks Sokka.

Sokka: Oof! [doubles over]

Toph: I'm going to find some place with an oogie-shield. Away from here. [shakes head; walks off stage right]

Azula: [sardonically disgusted] Might I join you?

Sokka: Right behind you! [races after Toph]

Aang: But Katara-

Katara: [starts walking off stage with Zuko] I think… we have things to talk about. [tone is resigned but shyly happy]

Zuko: We do… Wait, we do?

Katara: [giggles as they exit stage right]

Aang: Hey, wait a minute! I'm not finished! [begins to sound desperate] Katara! [irritated] Toph! [raging] SOKKA! I'm not finished with you! [storms off stage right, still yelling after them] You can't just break the biggest rule in storytelling of all time! I'm the hero! It doesn't work like this! What sort of message are you sending to the children!? K-Katara? Zuko! Waaaaait! [mournfully] Think of the chiiilldreeeeennnn!

Azula: [left behind, sitting there awkwardly with her hands chained] …Well.


End file.
